What we are
by ShadowSocks
Summary: what if bella would never ever get the chance to become a vampire? what about if she became something else? what if it all happened while she was walking home? what would edward think? will he blame himself? and how will he react to whats happening to her
1. Prologue

**Okay this is a weired idea that i got but it's pretty good me thinks, i cant really say anymore or it will give the next chapter away lol but anyway read the prologue and enjoy being left on a cliff hanger lol XD ****the narrator is Bella by the way =]**

* * *

I looked down at my blooded right arm, the bite marks were swollen like a balloon, and they were a vicious angry red. My arm was numb- as if someone had injected morphine into me a dozen times over. The pain from the puncture started to fade, and I thought it was over. A fire blazed through the veins in my arm and danced on my fingertips, threatening to explode them one by one. The numbness did nothing to stop me feeling the roaring flames course through my veins, all it did was paralyze me.

I new pain erupted throughout my entire body, totally subsiding the morphine. It felt like this new pain was the result of every single one of my bones cracking and twisting into new shapes, each one more painful that the other.

Black dots fizzled onto my vision and blurred. My head became abnormally heavy and my body swayed. I crashed to the floor and the last thing I saw was a pool of my own blood.

* * *

**What do ya think she's been bitten by? don't hesitate to let me know and new chapter will be posted within the next few days, =]**


	2. Unable

**this is the second chapter =] it partly explains what happnes, and edward comes in for a short while, not that **

**exciting but what the hell lol, enjoy =]**

* * *

My eyes fluttered and I stirred. Light shone through the window opposite me, glistening throughout the huge room. I tried to move my head to get a better look at my surroundings, but every small movement felt like someone was pressing small fire into me. I gasped and returned my head to its previous position.

Even breathing felt like it was a demon trying to claw its way out of my throat, but the worst pain was coming from that bite. It felt as if some cruel demented person was driving a long knife very slowly through my arm.

_I had been walking home through the forest. It wasn't dark and there was plenty of noise as to keep me from growing suspicious of the silence. A few twigs had snapped here and there, but I passed it off as animal, deer maybe. I hadn't even heard of seen the creature coming. It was as fast as a vampire was, but from the only blurry glimpse I caught of the beast, while it attacked me told me that it wasn't. Its shape was all wrong. The creature savaged my arm to the near to the point of it coming off completely, and despite my pathetic kicks and punches I gave it, the creature carried on tearing and slashing. My feeble attacks didn't hurt it whatsoever. I thought I was going to die, but then I heard a voice in the forest. A beautiful velvet voice calling my name. My brain wouldn't comprehend whom the voice belonged to. A few seconds later, I fainted- and I woke up here._

I heard a door open to the side of me, but didn't dare turn my head in case that unbearable pain returned. The person entered the room and softly shut the door behind them.

"Bella, love?" It was the same beautiful velvet voice I had heard calling out to me in the forest. It was Edward Cullen.

I heard his footsteps coming closer and closer towards me. They stopped. His hand lightly touched my hair and pulled away. I knew where I was now. I was in the Cullen household. I stared blankly ahead, wishing I could turn to smile at him or leap up and give him a hug. However, I couldn't. He appeared at the foot of my bed, and stared at me. He looked angry. Not at me but at himself, as if he was the creature that had done this to me. His face contorted into a nameless expression.

"Don't worry Bella, I'll catch that thing, and I'll kill it my self!" His voice was harsh; unlike my normal calm Edward-, it scared me a bit.

He must have realised that, because he controlled his anger and his calm God-like face returned. He was at my side once again. I couldn't see him but I felt his soft marble-skinned hand lightly stroke my cheek. He withdrew his hand, the door shut, and he was gone. I was alone again.

* * *

**omg what the heck is Edward gonna do? lol poor Bella she cant even move to stop him or tell him for that matter =[ next chapeter will be up in the next few days, so hold tight =]**


	3. First Steps

**only a short boring chapter of how bella the stubbern girl she is, refuses to remain in pain and be useless, enjoy =]**

* * *

Edward had gone. Gone, hunting the creature that had attacked me. How much time had passed since he left me alone here? Hours? It was starting to get darker in the room. I hated not being able to move, I had never felt so useless.

I wanted to know where the rest of the Cullen family where. Why hadn't Carlisle been to see me yet? Even Alice hadn't come to visit, and if she did, I wouldn't have seen her. I sighed- a little too heavy and the demon started clawing at my throat again. I narrowed my eyes in pain.

It felt like it was pointless, but just then, anger welled up inside me and gave me the determination and energy I needed. I wasn't going to be useless and sit around all day being helpless and acting like a charity case! I wanted to know where the Cullens where. I wanted to know what was wrong with me, why I was in this much pain, and why nobody was doing anything. I was going to get up and find out.

I concentrated on my left hand. I twitched my fingers. The roaring fire burst into my fingers and I gasped with pain, which made the pain increase. Right. I decided I wasn't going to bother with trying to move little bits at a time.

3

2

1. This was it.

I hauled my self out of bed, dragging the duvet and sheets with me. I shouted at the top of my lungs. The pain was too much! Death would be better than this! Anything would be better than this! My whole body was shaking uncontrollably. I thought all my bones would give way and I would just be a useless heap on the floor.

I was stood up straight. The pain subsided a bit, but came back too soon as I lifted my right leg up for a step. I moved my left, then my right, and continued like that. Finally, I was at the door. I forced my good arm to reach down for the brass handle. With a twist and a feeble push, the wooden door creaked open.

Ignoring the crippling pain, I forced my legs to take me to the top of the stairs. The house was so quiet. No music, no TV noises, no conversation. Nothing. I'd never heard it like this before.

The more I moved about, the more the pain eased up a bit. Strange. I stood at the top of the stairs wondering how much it would hurt to get to the bottom.

* * *

**whats going on where is every one? at a party? =D i wish lol next chapter will be up in the next few days =]**


	4. Dreams

**this is about bella climbing downstairs and then she has a dream, that may appear to be more than what it is.**

* * *

I decided that the need to know what was going on was far more important to me that the need to keep the pain at bay, so at snail pace, I began to venture downstairs. Each step was just as agonising as the last, and each step felt like I was stepping on a hot fire. How long was this pain going to last? What was wrong with me? I had never heard of a disease from an animal bite that would make the victim feel like they were burning alive! I decided to save the questions for whomever I happened to stumble across first.

At last, after what felt like the most painful moments of my entire life, I reached the bottom. I stopped and listened for any sounds. Nothing. The house was still quiet. I decided to go and wait in the living room, and wait for them there. My feet tingled as the hot embers in the soles of my feet, clashed with the cold floor. After entering the living room, I slowly made my way over to the sofa, and painfully lowered myself onto it. I managed to get myself into a reasonably comfortable position, and there I would wait.

After an hour or so, I suddenly began to feel tired again. I tried to keep my eyes open, but then my eyelids drooped once more and it felt so comfortable and natural, that I just let them close, and I drifted off.

My dream was vivid. There was a chocolate coloured forest wolf standing in front of me. I wouldn't have thought anything of it, if I hadn't caught a glimpse of its eyes. They were a deep brown, which looked more like human eyes than animal eyes. I reached out for the creature, but instead it pulled away, and ran into a forest behind it. I heard rippling snarls and growls echo throughout the dream forest, and then I heard a human girl scream.

My eyes shot open. I was sweaty, and I was shaking. Edward was right in front of me, looking straight into my eyes. He lifted his right hand up, and softly brushed my left cheek.

"Don't worry Bella; it was just a dream, your safe here." I realised that I was in reality once again, and I relaxed. I looked back at Edward. He was knelt down to my height, and his eyes were full of concern and worry. His body was subtly curved around me protectively.

"P-please just tell me what's going on Edward." My throat burned and ached, and that one sentence left me gasping for breath. Edward moved his hand onto my shoulder. He looked away from me, and out of the window.

"I-I'm sorry Bella. Later. I promise." He kissed the top of my forehead lightly, and then he was gone. What was going on here?

* * *

**where does edward keep disapearing too? is he still hunting the creature that attacked bella? was that just a random out of the blue dream? keep reading =] next chapter will be up within the next few days =D**


	5. Anger

**this chapter is about a sudden growing anger in bella, and she does something she normally wouldnt do, and she feels mixed emotions, anger followed my shock followed by regret then finally fear and sorrow, alice and jasper appear in this chapter =]**

* * *

I sat there for hours thinking about all the strange things that had made my day. It shortly grew dark, and the only light came from a tall lamp in the corner, that Edward must have turned on ready on his way out.

I was just about to put my mind at rest and give sleeping a shot, when I heard a bang coming from the front door as it was slammed shut. I heard someone say, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. She won't hurt me." The musical voice belonged to Alice Cullen.

A few moments later, Alice walked into view with Jasper following close behind. He never took his gaze off me- as if he was afraid, I could hurt Alice. Her gaze met mine, and she inhaled and stiffened. She waked over to me, and stood directly in front of me with Jasper looming over her protectively.

"A-Alice." I croaked. "Please-" The rest of my sentence was cut short buy the fire in my throat, but she must of understood what I intended to say.

"I'm sorry Bella, Edward made me promise not to say anything until we have this figured out, I'm just here to keep you company, Jasper's going to go join Edward in a moment." She smiled pleasantly at me, but that didn't push down my sudden rising anger. Jasper put his hand around Alice's waist but she shrugged him off.

I felt strength returning to me, and the fire seemed to die down. In-fact I felt better than I had done all day, I felt in control. This sudden improvement seemed to give me a confidence boost, and gave my anger an edge.

"Alice please." I began again, this time my throat didn't hurt as much, and was close to the feeling of the common cold symptom. "I need to know what's going on." I said it calmly enough.

"Bella, I've told you I can't, Edward-"

"I have a right to know! It's my God damn business more than anyone else's!" The phrase _bit her head off _was more or less real, for the way I just snapped at her.

She stood there shocked at my sudden outburst. I couldn't believe I did that to her. She was only trying to help and I would never do that to Alice! But I did. I was just as shocked as she was.

"Alice I think we should leave, Bella needs some time to cool off, I can sense her growing anger." Jasper informed her.

"I told you Jasper, she won't hurt me, and she's right, I want to tell her but Edward would never forgive me if I did, he's the one that should do it not me." Jasper sighed, and whispered something in Alice's ear, then he kissed her, and ran off at light speed to join Edward.

Non-painful feeling had come back into my hands. They were shaking. Hot tears streamed down my cheeks. I was looking down, but Alice was there brushing them away. I slowly looked up at her.

"What's happening to me?"

* * *

**what is alice keeping from bella, more-so, why does bella feel sudden rushes of anger and other emotions for no reason? and why is she feeling alot better? what happend to that unbearable pain. and just how much anger and other raw emotion can jasper sense coming from bella? next chapter will be up in the next few days =]**


	6. Jasper

**_this chapter, bella starts to learn a tiny bit more =] enjoy_**

* * *

After my little snap at Alice, I didn't say much to her, in fear that it would happen again. She stayed with me for a few hours, watching over me like a protective sister. I was about to apologise to her again, when suddenly a blank expression rolled onto her pixie face.

"Alice?" She gasped, and before I could ask what was wrong, she was gone. Great another mystery that would probably go unexplained. It still hurt to move, but not as much as before, so I didn't really attempt to move that much. I closed my eyes, and everything went dark. I welcomed the comfortable blindness, and fell asleep. I dreamt again.

I was in the forest. From what I could tell, I was running- chasing something. I felt excited as the adrenalin pumped through my veins. The target revealed it's self. It was Edward. I was chasing my fiancée, with the full intent of killing him, when I eventually caught him. Edward turned around and the look in his eyes was full of pain and anger. It made me wake up and jolt forwards. I was gasping for breath, as if I really had been running.

I laid back, and wiped the sweat from my face. I paused. I could hear voices coming from the kitchen. This could be it, if I could just get there without them noticing me too soon, I could perhaps find out what was going on, and what was happening to me. I Raised my self from the sofa very slowly, my body ached with pain. I bit my lip to stop me yelping. Once I was up, I made my way at snail pace to the kitchen.

I was almost at the kitchen door when I heard the voices again. I couldn't concentrate on who it belonged to; instead, all I was interested in was what they were saying.

"What if she becomes like that Edward? The thing could have infected her. I can't see what will happen yet, but I'm already stating to think it has. What if-" She stopped mid-sentence, and I knew they knew I was there. Edward came out to meet me, with Alice following on his.

"Bella." He breathed. I knew he was hiding something again.

"Edward, please you said you'd explain later and it's later now!"

"Bella so-" He began but I cut him off.

"I don't want to hear your excuses! I want the truth!" My anger was rising like the last time. I tried desperately to calm myself down by reminding my self of the dream I had before. I seemed to work a bit.

"Something happened to Jasper while we were hunting the thing that bit you. It's smarter than we thought. I was following us, stalking us- and we didn't even know it. It leaped onto jasper and bit him hard, snapping two of his ribs! Bella it's a creature that physically hurt a vampire. We've never known anything other than other vampires and the Quileute pack to hurt a vampire to that extent. And it definitely wasn't either of those." My heart missed a beat.

"Jasper, is he…" I began, but chocked the rest of the sentence off.

"He's fine Bella, we heal very quickly. The only downside was that the creature got away."

"Do you know what it is?" I asked nervously, unsure if I wanted to find out.

"Yes." he replied. But before I could question him, he was gone- leaving Alice in his place for interrogation.

* * *

**i promise within the nxt few chapters alice will be interigated succesfully and bella will find out abit more on whats happening... next chapter up in the next day or so.. =]**


	7. Forest

Unfortunately, Alice had a vision of what I was going to do, and fled before I could question her. Sometimes her ability really drove me nuts.

Most of the pain had completely gone. The only pain that remained was coming from that bite- which was still red and swollen. I sighed. I had only just noticed that I was in pyjamas. That would need to be changed. I ran around the house searching for my clothes I was attacked in. I found them in Alice's room- hidden away from me. She was probably waiting for a chance to burn them. I sighed. I shoved the clothes on and replaced them with my borrowed pyjamas. I looked down at my right sleeve. It was completely torn and covered with dried blood. I shuddered at the sight, and immediately tore the blooded bit off, and then I stood up tall and inhaled deeply.

If everyone was going to run from me and avoid the truth, then I would just have to go and chase them, and try to force it out of them.

_Yeah, good luck! _I thought to myself. I was out of the Cullen household, and was heading for the forest. Something about me felt better. All of my senses had improved, and the more I walked the more I noticed it. Objects and my surroundings became clearer to my eyes, and my hearing was so sharp I could have heard a leaf fall to the ground- but the most improved sense was my smell. Everything smelt different and things that I thought never even had a scent now had one and it were very strong. Some scents were so strong that they tickled my nose and made me sneeze.

I thought I would begin my search in the forest because Edward said he was hunting for the creature here. I cold thought ran through my mind and down my spine, making me shiver. What if the creature was still here, what if it was stalking me right now?

A twig snapped.

I stopped dead in my tracks. My heart was pounding loud enough for anyone to hear and blood thudded so hard in my ears that most other noises were drowned out. I dared to inhale with my unsteady breathing. Nothing. Every other scent in this forest was being masked by my sweat. I must have stunk of fear.

Another twig snapped. Closer this time.

I shut my eyes tight. What should I do? If I ran, the thing would get the thrill of the chase and I would have less of a chance at escaping. I bawled my hands into fists. This was it. Now or never.

I whirled around so fast that I almost gave my self a shot of vertigo. My arm extended and my fist flew out. My eyes were still shut tight, when I felt my fist connect with what felt like cold steal. I heard bones crack.

I pulled my broken fist back at light speed, and my eyes flew open to meet my stalkers gaze. Rosalie stood there with a furious and startled look on her face. Her gleaming amber eyes never leaving my gaze. The shock faded from her angelic face, and all that was left was fury and absolute hate. I blinked hard and gulped- cradling my broken hand.

* * *

**hmm i wonder what rosalies so ticked off about- we know she doesnt like bella very much but whats so bad that she could hate her? and whats the deal with bellas improved senses? keep reading- next chapter will be up soon =]**


	8. Realization

Rosalie stood across glaring at me furiously. I had never seen her so angry, she started to scare me. Her beautiful features had never been so terrifying, like an angry lioness protecting her cubs-, I'd rather have been facing the lioness right now.

"Rosalie, what-" A fierce growl cut me off. The noise seemed to echo throughout the forest. A single bird flew out from a tall sparse tree.

"Do you have any idea of how much danger you're putting me and my family in?" She demanded.

I didn't understand. How could I hurt her or any of the Cullen's for that matter? "I could and should kill you right now, before this foolishness of keeping you alive goes to far!" There was so much venom in her voice, but something else too. Besides the anger and the bitterness, there was another emotion that I couldn't quite put my shaking finger on.

"You have no idea of the pain and anguish you will cause if you remain here!" She spat the words at me, and I finally figured out what the other emotion was.

_Fear_.

I raised my chin, and stared at her defiantly. She looked taken back and a bit shocked. Her butterscotch eyes were vividly searching my brown ones. I took a step forward to test my theory of her being fearful. She took a step back. I took another one, and sure enough, she backed away. I smirked, and she must have seen the smug look on my face, for she let out a protective snarl.

I stopped and looked at the blond beauty. I could practically smell the fear rolling off her. In fact, I could. My sense of smell was increasing rapidly as was all my other senses.

Rosalie looked down to the dense green floor. "You don't belong here." She whispered. She looked up confidently, her topaz eyes blazing with anger. A small smirk travelled onto her perfect white face, and then she was gone.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I guess I would still have to deal with her later. I took another step, but was hit by something hard. That something sent me crashing to the cold ground. My head snapped up, as I locked gazes with my attacker. It was Rosalie. She had pinned me to the ground, and she was growling and snarling menacingly as if she was going to kill me. A wave of realization dawned on me.

_I could and should kill you right now, before this foolishness of keeping you alive goes to far!_

Rosalie was going to kill me. For some reason or another, she saw me as a huge threat that she thought should be dealt with sooner rather than later.

I struggled violently under her solid grasp, I screamed as loud as I could. Then I stopped momentarily and looked silently at her face. Her mouth was open, and I could see what she was about to do. I closed my eyes tight.

_Edward. _I thought._ I'm sorry Edward. I'm sorry for whatever danger I put you and your family in. don't be mad at Rose, she's only trying to protect what she loves. This is it Edward… I love you._

I felt Rosalie's icy breath near my neck as she prepared to tear my throat out. I winced. I was waiting for it to come. But then, the weight that was suspending me down was lifted, and I heard what sounded like to boulders crashing into each other. I opened my eyes.

To my astonishment, I saw Rosalie and Edward snapping and snarling at each other on the floor. Rosalie tried biting for Edwards throat. He dodged out of the way, only just in time. If he couldn't read her mind, that bite would have probably been landed. He shot him self back at such speed that my human eyes couldn't keep up. Then in a heartbeat I was off the floor and trees and foliage where whizzing past my eyes at light speed as Edward fled with me in his arms.

Rosalie flew from the side, knocking us both over. I tumbled and slid to the ground. I thwacked my broken hand on the hard earth. I screamed out in pain.

"Bella!" Edward cried. Rosalie slammed him against a tree.

"How long are you going to let this go on Edward? Until she has killed us all, and every other damn person in forks?" She screamed the question at him. Edward knocked her to the ground and pinned her down, looking viciously at her. He snarled once, and Rosalie's body went limp, as she stopped struggling. She grunted. An acknowledgment that she had given up trying to reason with him. Edward pushed her out of his hands; stood up and walked over to me. He carefully scooped me up in his cold arms, and I leaned against his stone body, wincing from the pain coming from my hand. I looked up at him. His eyes were full of pain, sorrow anger and regret, and im sure, if vampires could cry then that's what he would be doing. He began to walk away from Rosalie, when she called out one single sentence, which would soon reveal to me the truth of what was happening.

"If you think you can protect your mutt forever Edward, then you wrong!" he narrowed his eyes and gave her a venomous snarl before sprinting through the forest and back to the Cullen household.

* * *

**okay, so it's 04:42 lol dont ask why im up this late . and im listening to simple plan, and this chapter took me about an hour lol- what can i say? i get distracted easily.... oh a cat =D anyway moving on, how will edward react to rosalies hostality? what will he say to her?? more importantly what will he say to bella when she demads the truth from him and as she repeats rosalies words **"If you think you can protect your mutt forever Edward, then you wrong!" **next chapter will be posted up in the next few days =]**


	9. Hatred

**hey guys listen im really sorry that i havnt updated in a while but i do have very good excuses!! 1) it was christmas =] (2) my laptop broke ¬¬ (3) i had to revise (4) i now have GCSE mock exams . so i probably wont update till weekend, but please be patient and bare with me, sorry for all those disapointed fans, thanks for the reviews and also thanks for telling me several times that you NEED an update =D you know who your are =] anyway i'll shut up now, enjoy =3**

* * *

He laid me on the sofa, all of the Cullen's except Rosalie and Emmett crowded round to have a look. Carlisle gently took hold of my broken hand and inspected it. Even thought his touch was gentle, my hand ached and pain burst through as he took hold of it. I winced. I was to tired to even let them know I was in pain.

Carlisle studied my hand for a few moments, then began to probe it softly. Suddenly he withdrew his had, and astonishment took over his beautiful face. He looked to Edward Talking through his mind. I hated it when they did that. Carlisle let go of my hand and headed into the kitchen. Edward followed obediently.

I looked at Alice, who immediately turned away from my questioning gaze. Everything was silent. Then I heard it. Faint mummers sounding from the kitchen. With each second the faint mummers became stronger and clearer, until it reached the point where I could hear them so perfectly that it was as if they were stood right next to me.

"...Hand has already started to heal, Edward you need to tell her, she has a right to know. Tell her know." Carlisle crystal voice echoed in my head. In no time at all the two vampires swiftly walked back into the living room. Edward had a very grave look on his face.

He walked over to me, and knelt down to my height. His eyes refused to meet mine. He took hold of my good and, and squeezed it gently

"Bella," he began. "This is it, im going to tell you, but you have to remember to stay calm okay? There's not really an easy way to put this." He glanced at Carlisle who nodded seriously.

"Bella, the thing that attacked you, was a-" He paused and took a fake deep breath. "-Was a-a werewolf." I screwed my face up in confusion, and then the panic hit me.

"You mean, like Jake?," I asked already knowing the answer. He still didn't meet my gaze.

"No Bella, not like Jacob Black, those "werewolves" don't pass on the werewolf DNA. I'm talking about the werewolves that Caius is afraid of. The ones that can even kill a vampire. These werewolves are even more powerful than vampires, and im afraid Bella, you've contracted the lycanthrope disease.

His gaze met mine. Worry, fear, love, confusion, pain, these emotions were held in his topaz eyes. Something else flashed quickly across his god-eyes.

Hatred.

Edward hated me. I felt dizzy, my eyes rolled and welcomed the stress-free darkness.

* * *

**sorry its only a short chapter but this week and for the past month i have been a tempory geek revising my little socks off heh, any way i hope this left you the tinyest bit satisfied =] will update either this week or on weekend btw ON SATURDAY I GOT MY BLUE BELT IN WTF TAEKWONDO =D ONLY 4 OFF A BLACK!! WOOOOO **


	10. Locked

**well i still have those stupid exams, but hey atleast i got this up =) sorry if you guys think its a bit crap and short, i've just been pushed for time and kinda stressed with school (thats why we should knock it down! but oh no!) well not much to say really, thanks for your reviews, dont forgrt to tell me what you think and ofcourse enjoy this chapter =D**

* * *

_Blood. There was so much blood. Unrecognisable torn mangled bodies scattered on the crimson soaked floor. Blood. Carnage. Fear. There was so much blood. The screams of people as they found their loved ones ripped apart by a crazed animal. There was so much blood. Young children played amongst the savaged bodies innocently- clueless to what was going on. There was so much blood. And it all pointed back to me._

My eyes fluttered open, but closed sensitively from the ceiling light beaming into them. I managed to squeeze them open and keep them there, whilst they adjusted. I was in Edwards's room, laid down on his double bed that he bought just for me that time he had ordered Alice to keep me prisoner. My head hurt. Maybe some fresh air would do me good.

I heaved my sluggish body up, and dragged it over to the huge window. I pulled the curtains back. It was dark. _That's why the lights are on Bella! _I told myself mentally. Well I'd just open the window for a few minutes, to breathe in some cold air.

My non-broken right hand was placed on the latch, and I tried to pull it open. No luck. I tried again. Still wouldn't budge. I removed my hand and stared at the window for a moment. I scratched my head. It must be locked. The key was right in front of me on the ledge. I picked it up and shoved it in the keyhole. It wouldn't turn- it was as if it was jammed. I removed the key and knelt down for inspection. I peered into the lock. I gasped. The inside of the lock had been completely grinded up, clawed into an impossible shape.

I gave the window a dirty look, and then walked over to the door, thinking my luck would be better over there. My pale hand closed round the brass doorknob. I twisted it. It felt limp and light. Nothing happened. Someone had removed the knob on the opposite side. Great. I couldn't get out.

I slammed my good fist down on the oak door hard. I tear of frustration rolled down the side of my face. I slumped down against the door, pulling my knees into my chest.

The last time I saw Edward, he looked at me like he hated me. It was a subtle gesture but I caught it flash in his eyes. The thought of it just made my insides coil. How could the love of my life hate me? Was it because of this disease that coursed through my veins? I was the monster now, not him, and that's how he saw me. I balled my fists up and slammed the oak door as hard as I could. It shuddered. I heard voices.

"-You need to secure her better than that Edward!" Carlisle's voice sounded throughout the room, I froze in horror. Edward had done this? Edward was the one that had locked me up. Despair and confusion hit me hard.

No! Any minute now, Edward was going to tell Carlisle where to shove it and come up here and rescue me! Why wouldn't he? He loved me! Didn't he...?

"I know," replied Edward, and my whole world came crashing down. He wasn't going to let me out. He had every intention of keeping me in here for some unknown reason. Tears streamed down my cheeks.

I gave myself enough time to clear my head, and then hope dawned within me. Looks like my knight in shining armour would have to wait. I was busting out of here myself!


	11. Nightmare

**i quite liked writing this chapter, it gave me a chance to play about with what she goes through hah if it was up to me id just kill bella off and kidnap edward =P well my exams finish tommorow (i hope!!) so i wont be as tired and i can write more chapters, its going to get really intresting over the next few chapters, expecially with what i have in store for her =D dont forget to review and please enjoy =) p.s i got an A* on my taekwondo english talk =3 (so a spazzy nerd)**

* * *

I sat slumped against the door thinking of my escape plan. The door was pretty solid, so that was out of the question, but the window on the other hand wasn't, but I didn't like the idea of vandalizing my fiancés home. Maybe I could lock-pick it. _Yeah and tomorrow you can rob a bank! _I thought to my self_._

I shrugged and edged my way over to the window, not exactly sure how I would do this. Before I started I gazed out. It was a new moon, the sky was clear and the stars shone brightly. I'd never seen it like this. I smiled to myself and pulled out a hair clip that lay hidden in my thick hair, and began working on the savaged key whole.

A few times I heard clicks, but when I checked to see if the window would budge, and it didn't- then I just decided my mind was playing tricks on me. For an hour or two I knelt in front of the cold window, trying to break out with no such luck.

I gave up. My lock picking hand dropped limply to my side. I let my head fall and looked at my hand. My brow pushed together in confusion. The hand I had just spent the last few hours lock picking with was my broken hand, only it wasn't broken anymore, not even a bruise- it was completely healed.

I rolled my head up and looked up to the ceiling. It was there werewolf inside me that had allowed my hand to heal in only a matter of hours. It wasn't a fairytale like you get told when you're a kid- this was real, and this was dangerous.

I started to wonder how long it would be before I started to change- that is, if I really did have lycanthropy. It dawned on me just then. This is why I was locked in here! They knew I was going to change, and when I did this wouldn't hold me, that's what Edwards and Carlisle's conversation was about. It was about me being kept under control and out of reach of everyone else.

I started to panic. When I did change, what would I become? Hollywood had affected my mind so much, that all I could think of becoming was a crazed half human, half wolf abomination that killed with out thought or regret- and if I broke out of here, I would surely kill Edward.

If only I could get out of this damned room! Then I could run far away, where I couldn't cause any damage. If I couldn't get out, I only hoped that Edward would do as he said and put me somewhere with better security. I stood up and stretched.

"Edward?" I called. "Edward you need to lock me up now!" I basically yelled this time, not caring who heard me. "Edward please! I'm a danger to everyone! It'll be my fault." I whispered the last sentence, trying to get it out through my sobs.

I tried to listen, but I heard nothing. Pain welled up into a knot into my right hand, as though I had cramp. I shook it vigorously, but the pain didn't settle. My fingers started to tingle, and soon the sensation started to spread. My skin felt like it was stretching and itchy. My back went into a spasm and it made me double over on all fours. The small hairs on my arms grew thicker and longer, until they started to form fur. My nails lengthened and my gums split as my teeth grew, all my muscles began to contract, and bones were cracking and morphing. I knew what was happening. My transformation had begun.

I was right, this wasn't a fairytale- it was a nightmare.


	12. Monster

**woo exams are finshed! i have a feeling i've failed them all lol, anyway this means i'll have more time to write chapters and i wont be as exhausted anymore =) well i hope you like it, it took me the entire shreck 3 movie to write! :O well im gonna go watch demons, please review and enojoy will be updated soon! =D**

* * *

The flames engulfed me, and it felt like every bone in my entire body was reshaping itself to fit the demand of the beast. My body was curled over and I my eyes were tightly shut from the pain.

I thought my body was going to explode, but then a cold wave washed over me and all the fire and pain was gone.

I lay perfectly still. I was scared. My eyes remained closed and my heart pounded madly. My body felt different, it felt more powerful and it felt hairy. I slowly opened my eyes. I stared straight ahead. My eyesight was so clear, I could even see the tiny little particles of dust that flew past me. I could only imagine that this must be what a vampire's vision would feel like.

I looked down at my hands- only they weren't hands, but more paws. Huge fury wolf paws. I scuffled my way to the tall mirror in the corner. My eyes widened with horror and disbelief. A huge mahogany coloured wolf stood across from me snarling. That wolf was me.

Hollywood had me going. All these years I thought werewolves were horrible half man half wolf creatures that stood on their hind legs and howled at the moon. I didn't feel angry or have a bloodlust or anything like that. I huffed in and puffed my fur out.

I tried to call Edwards name to tell him its okay, he can let me out- but no words came out of my long mouth, instead just grunts and snuffles.

I growled in frustration, and made my way over to the door. I lifted my right paw off the ground and scratched the door to be let out. I stopped and tilted my head. No one came.

I growled violently. How dare they lock me in here! There was nothing wrong with me! I wasn't going mad or trying to kill anyone! I just wanted my goddamn freedom!

I launched my self against the door. It shuddered. I did it again. The door groaned and bent inwards. I tiptoed backwards and ran full speed and the door. I jumped up and pushed on it. It finally caved in. I leapt through the gaping whole.

My head swung from right to left looking for the idiot that locked me in there. When my eyesight failed me, I lifted my snout and sniffed the air for their sent. _downstairs_, my nose told me. _they're all downstairs. _my nose was right. As well as being able to smell them, I could also hear them.

"She's out!"

"remain calm"

"and do what? Wait for her to eat us? We should tie her down and kill her! Just like I was going to do before Edward stopped me! This is his fault! It's his fault she'll kill us and every one else in this town!"

That was Rosalie. She had tried to kill me before in the forest. She knew what type of power I would acquire and she hated it, she wanted me dead- well know I wanted her dead.

I flew downstairs snarling, which rippled through the whole house. I heard gasps and screams. They knew I was coming. I only wanted Rosalie, no one else, but if they got in my way, those too would suffer.

I skidded to a halt in the living room. All seven of them were all glaring at me. Rosalie snarled as did Jasper while he guarded Alice protectively.

_I only want Rosalie!_ but I knew they couldn't understand me, they could only hear my terrifying growls. Rosalie hissed at me ferociously. My eyes narrowed. I ducked into a crouch and spring boarded myself over Emmett and tumbled upon Rosalie. She tried to shove me off and the others where there pulling me off before I even landed, but I was too strong for any of them. I opened my huge gaping jaws. I howled in Rosalie's face.

She gasped. And her huge topaz eyes burrowed pleadingly into my blood lusting pair. I fangs reached her neck. I was a about to rip her throat out when Edwards face appeared in front of mine.

"Bella." who was that? That name sounded familiar. I stopped on my quest for revenge for one moment to think. I yelped. That was my name! I couldn't believe it! I had forgotten my own name! I had forgotten who I was.

I wasn't Bella. I was a monster. A monster hell bent on destruction and death. I hauled my body off Rosalie. I was a danger to everyone, I didn't belong here anymore. I belonged in the forest like an animal. I turned my back on them all and smashed through the front door, and sprinted towards the forest.

Edwards voice sped after me. "Bella!" I would have turned back- only, I wasn't Bella anymore. I was a monster.


	13. Confusion

**okay just a short chapter, but it has a juicey bit at the end for you =) hah sorry about the cliff hanger and since i have school tommorow it may take me a few days to update lol sorry bout that guys, i dont meen to be mean intentianally, well please review and as always enjoy =D next chapter will be up soon! =3**

* * *

I tore through the forest, letting its cool breeze wash over my fur. In a strange way it felt peaceful, and for one moment I forgot about the Cullen's and the werewolf, for one moment I was myself again, but when that moment moved on to the next, reality hit me hard.

I skidded to a halt and took in my surroundings. I was somewhere in the centre of the forest, far away from humans or civilisation. I slumped to the earthy woodland floor. How long would it take for me to turn back to a human? The sun was breaking into view in the distance and would be only an hour or so before it completely lit the land. Would I turn back then and become completely lost and naked in the middle of nowhere?

I huffed and thought hard for a moment. Where could I go now? There had to be somewhere were I wasn't a danger. I scratched the back of my ear with my foot, deep in thought. Of course! Jacob Black! I knew he wasn't 'like me' but he was close enough, maybe he would understand what I was going through.

New hope shimmered warmly inside my heart, and excitement ran through my veins as though it was blood. I carried on running, listening for the sound of humans. After a few miles I heard traffic, and shouts as some one was dumped into the freezing sea water. I was nearing La Push beach -about five miles away.

When I arrived on the beach the sun was up dancing off the rough waves. The people I had heard screaming where wind surfing, with one of them falling off their sail occasionally. I recognised the way to Jacobs's house and followed the trail.

I walked slowly up to his front door, and when I arrived I sat there reluctant to do anything. What if he rejected me? What if, to him I was just a monster like I was to Edward? Would Jacob hate me for being a monster like Edward did? _Only one way to find out, _I thought.

I jumped up at the door and began trotting against it, making a knocking noise. After a few strides I heard some one groan and grumble that they had been disturbed. It was Jacobs's voice. I stopped instantly and sat down obediently. As he came closer, Jacob stopped complaining and paused. I heard a sniffing noise.

"What the?" he was confused. I knew this was a bad idea, if he was confused now he would be even more confused when he opened that door! I should just turn back now and save him the panic and confusion, I didn't belong here either. I sniffed and turned my back on the old house-ready to run back into the forest where an animal like me belonged.

The door opened. I halted.


	14. Thanks

**this chapter was fun to write :P i found out today i passed my mock GCSE's XD anyway not much else to say sept read, review and enjoy, lawl- gna go watch skins now, really good tv program i recommend you check it out! =D**

* * *

The door clicked open. I heard Jacob huff. I licked my mussel.

"God Leah, have you shrunk or what? And did you get some one to dye your fur? Let me tell you what ever look you're going for it aint working for you! Where have you been? You smell like the blood-suckers! Oh wait don't tell me, you've finally warmed up to them? Well good for you!" he grinned like a five year old.

I was dealing with an idiot.

I rolled my eyes and turned around to face him. He was staring at me, so a stared right back. His chocolate eyes widened. I think he got it.

"You're not Leah!" finally! "Your just some stupid wolf, get out of here you stupid animal!" he huffed. "How stupid am I?"

It took everything I had to hold my self back from ripping his stupid head off. Then again how would he know that this wolf was me? If only I could change back and show him. I mean I could try but I don't know if it would work.

Jacob turned his back on me and stepped back into his house. I barked at him to stay put. He turned around and stared curiously. Now that I had his attention, I closed my eyes and began concentrating on my human side- the side that wasn't a monster, I would be so relieved to have that side back, but the monster would always be there squirming its way to the surface every now and again.

I concentrated on human hands that worked its way up to the shoulder then I pictured the whole body, imagining what being human feels like and where everything goes and how it all feels when everything corresponds and works together.

My fingertips started to tingle again and like before the sensation spread throughout my whole body in a matter of seconds- then came the agonising pain. Bones cracked as they reshaped themselves back into their original form. I screamed in agony. I envied Jacob for his transformation, all he had to do was 'POOF' and he was a 6ft tall wolf, but I had to go through the transformation very slowly and very painfully.

I could feel Jacobs shocked eyes cover me. I wouldn't blame him if he turned tail and ran- what he was seeing must be pretty disgusting to witness. Watching a wolf turn into a deformed disfigured half man half wolf then eventually a human lying on the floor panting must be pretty hard on the eyes.

After several excruciating minutes, I was myself again. I was Bella again. I was breathing heavily, but I laughed at the look on Jacobs's face- he looked like he was going to puke.

"Holey crap," he whispered. That made me laugh even more, which made my stomach hurt. "What the hell was that? What- how- um EW."

"I got bit by a werewolf Jake." My voice sounded familiar and comforting, it soothed my racing heart.

"But the werewolves don't pass the DNA by bite?"

"No but the real werewolves do," I said solemnly. It was a lot to take in and I expected him to turn me away, but instead he gripped my naked self in a bear hug and grinned.

"This is perfect! You're just like me! You know what its like!" I blushed, and tried to get free and cover my body. He understood what my squirms meant and instantly released me and swiped his jacket off, then before draping it over me- he looked me over. I growled at him.

"Hey you can't blame me, I'm just a guy!" we both laughed and he slung his woolly jacket over me.

I felt happy. Jacob wasn't scared of me like the Cullen's. Jacob understood me, and he didn't care that I was a monster, he was happy that I was more than anything. I looked up at him. He was smiling down at me.

I touched his leg. "Thanks Jake." He looked confused but shrugged and grinned.


	15. Cure

**well its my birthday tomorrow =D but im also in a stupid drama play, just my luck lol. well i dont think i'll post anything tomorrow for simple reasons (XD) but i hope you like this chapter, sorry about recent quality, everythings just been on huge stress this week with Exams and this stupid play that im getting worked up over, but i promise i'll be back to normal by weekend =D so review enjoy wish me HAPPY BIRTHDAY (lol oj) and next chapter will be up in a few days x3**

* * *

I was sat on Jacobs old sofa. He was pacing up and down, deep in thought.

"What is it?" I asked curiously. Jake licked his lips, eyes down on the floor. He huffed in frustration and ran his large hands through his long black hair. It glistened with sweat.

"Well I remember my dad talking about real werewolves and their habits and what they eat and lots of other stuff, but I'm so sure he mentioned a cure!." My heart skipped a beat, I was sure of it. If I was cured, maybe Edward would just forget the whole thing, and treat me as Bella again.

"W-what's the cure?" I pushed him for the answer, nervous to get it. He grabbed his head and shook it hard.

"I don't know! I'm trying to think, I just cant remember!"

"Well cant you ask your dad? He should remember?" A bead of sweat dripped off my chin, I could even smell the salt. EW.

"Did I forget to mention that he also said sooner or later they all 'erupt' so its better you kill them off as soon as their secret is revealed? I don't know what would happen if…" He stopped himself and I shook my head at him.

"Your dad wouldn't do that though- would he? He's best friends with my dad and he's known me all my life!" Jacob looked doubtful.

"I guess I could ask him again with out mentioning you, I'll just say I heard some of the pack talking about it the other day and I'm curious that's all." I bit my lip. I was willing to try anything. I nodded a silent thanks.

I left Jacobs and sat in the sun in mine and Edwards meadow. My stomach growled. I hadn't eaten in ages. I was starving, but where was I going to go almost naked with just a jacket on? If I went home I would be immediately question as to why I was almost naked by Charlie. Jacob was questioning his father, and Edward at the moment despised me, and Rosalie would probably kill me on sight. I really needed more friends.

If only I could find out the cure sooner. I began to wonder what Edward would say if I went back to the Cullen's household now. Would he turn me away? Or would he try for my sake?

"_Only one way to find out, nothings going to happen if you just sit here bella," _my mind told me. But it was right. I wouldn't know what would happen until I went back to find out for myself.

I heaved myself to my feet, and made sure the jacket was covering me up completely. I then began to walk my way through the forest back to Edward. The floor was wet and the sun quickly disappeared as gray clouds rolled over. Great, it was going to rain soon.

The forest floor had allsorts of hidden wonders that dug into my bare feet, that I'm sure would be blooded up by the time I reached my destination. I stubbed my feet on rocks and stood on holly and bits of glass and sharp stones. Even though my senses and strength and almost everything else was much more improved, my clumsiness was the same- if not worse.

The forest thinned out and I was standing at the beginning of the road that led to Edwards mansion. By now they would have smelt me, by now Rosalie could have attempted to take revenge, by now Edward could be here with me- but nothing happened.

I tread up to the house very quietly, careful not to make any noise that would make me even more known, what difference it would make I didn't know. They should have already known I was on my way.

A few minutes later I was a couple minutes away from the front door. I stood still, waiting for any signs of 'life'. I couldn't detect any. I couldn't even smell any, but then again I didn't know what a vampires sent smelt like properly.

I took a deep breath and lifted my right leg and took my first step. After what seemed like the most sweat educing minutes of my life, I came to a halt at the wooden door.

Rain droplets were still stuck on the door, and a few dribbled down. It was a sign that no one had been in or out for hours. I lifted my hand, and reached for the shiny metal door knocker.

As my sweaty palm clutched around the cold shape, I had a strange feeling of something not being as it should. I didn't knock. Instead I closed my tiny fingers around the door handle, and gave a sharp turn and an effortless push.

I gasped.

The door was open, and an envelope slid off from the inside of the door and came to rest at my feet. It had writing on it.

The writing was: _bella._ it was addressed to me. I already knew what would be inside it, and its yet to be read contents were already making my stomach churn.

The Cullen's had left again.


	16. Sleep

**yey im 15 today (29-01-09)^^ happy birthday to me =D well the play i was in went well except they cut my biggest part out because the jackass before me messed up and and took to much time, so the actor i needed to talk to couldnt come out . but on the whole every one loved it and i hope the 6 former got her A-level for it =D well thats all really. please review and enjoy and wish me happy birthday if your nice lol xD also thanks ****dramallama102**** for doing so =)** **_

* * *

_**

I bent down and carefully picked up the envelope. I flipped the small envelope over. On the back was a little red wax seal, stamped on by a signet ring. There wasn't a pattern on the stamp; instead it was just a smooth blob of red wax. I knew what was going to be inside it. I knew the Cullen's had left and this was the last thing that remained of them, but I wanted to make sure. I wanted a chance; even if it was slim, I still wanted the chance to prove what I knew about this situation was wrong.

But I knew it wasn't.

The wax seal broke. I pried the letter out and unfolded it to its original size.

_**Bella.**_

_**You have probably realised by now that we have left. You're not stupid. But I want you to realise we haven't left because we hate or fear you; we have left to find a cure. You see Alice had a vision of you returning to normal with the aid of a cure- the only problem is, she didn't see what the cure was. Carlisle did some research and found a few things, and he thinks the Denali coven know more about this than he does, so that's where we will be until we find a way to fix this. Carlisle also told me to give you the advice of, listen to the wolf and the wolves. Maybe you can salvage something from that. Please don't be upset, I shall return and we can be together again. **_

_**I love you Bella.**_

_**My love now and forever,**_

_**Edward.**_

I sniffed and wiped the tears that had begun to prick the corners of my eyes. Everything was going to be just fine. They were going to find a cure, and they were coming back, and soon me and Edward could be together again, just as he said.

As to Carlisle's piece of advice: "listen to the wolf and the wolves," did he know that I had gone to Jacob and that Jacob was finding a cure from his father? It didn't matter if he did, but maybe that little bit of advice would save my hide from this curse.

Least they had left the door open, I could stay here tonight. Charlie was used to me staying over at the Cullen's house for days, he knew I would be safe- despite his feud with Edward. As long as he didn't know they had gone (again) I should be fine in staying there.

I stepped inside and closed the heavy door behind me. The huge mansion was cold and already felt like there had been no 'life' in it for weeks. I shivered and my whole body tingled. It panicked me for a moment, because it felt like beginning of a spontaneous werewolf transformation- but it was just the cold.

The curtains were drawn, which shut out almost all the light completely and made the house look extremely dank and dark. I opened them as I walked past each one, trying to make it homier. I took a deep breath and all sorts of smells flew up my nostrils. I found the one I was searching for.

Edwards.

It was familiar and comforting, and I forgot all my worries and troubles and just felt like he was here with me now, keeping me safe and warm.

That feeling soon vanished and reality came crashing down on me like a tonne of titanium bricks. I was alone. I was a werewolf. I didn't know what to do. What if the cure didn't work and I was stuck with this monster inside me until the day I died? What if the cure would only work before the first transformation? I was pretty screwed if those were the cases. I shook my head, and the negative thoughts emptied through my ears.

I ran up the staircase and into Edwards's room. It to was just as dark as the rest of the house had been. I flung the curtains open and curled up on his bed. Jacobs's jacket was hardly enough to shield me from the cold. If only I ran at 108.9 °F. I crawled underneath the unused duvet and my head crashed to the pillow.

My worries.

My fear.

My problems.

My curse.

Gone.

I was with Edward now, I was only dreaming but it was better that coming back to real life and having to face everything once again.

Sooner or later I would have to deal with it- but not until I woke up at least.


	17. Bad News

**wow sorry its been so long since i updated, got tonnes of revision, stupid exams for my actual y10 gcse in two weeks, oh joy . anyone watch skins? if so what do you think of the new series? who's your fave character? lol compleatly random Q, but if you have never heared of it, i suggest you watch it, tiz awesome!! =D next chapter up soon- hopefully ^^' **

* * *

It was dark when I woke up. My body ached as I stretched. I flinched with pain as I fumbled around for the switch on the lamp, by the side of the bed. It clicked. Artificial light flooded the room, and I saw why my body ached. The covers and most of the room had been destroyed- ripped to shreds. Bite marks covered the furniture as its new coat of paint, for the walls had been completely stripped of their wall paper.

I had transformed during my sleep, and I didn't even feel it. Wow I must be heavier sleeper than I thought. I looked down on my body. I was naked again. Looks like I'd have to buy Jake a new jacket. I leaped to my feet, and winced as my muscles pulled tight. Slowly, I stood up and made my way over to Edward's clawed wardrobe. I flung open the huge doors, and ransacked through what remaining clothes where in there.

Finally I settled on a red sweater and a pair of dark blue jeans, which I had to tie up with a belt. Well, at least I was covered now, and I finally understood how Jacob felt when his clothes where shredded.

Jacob. I stood still as I began to think. Should I go over and see if he pried any information out of Billy? Or should I let jake come to me? I stamped my foot down hard. The room shuddered. I was too impatient, and in a flash I was out of the room.

I thundered downstairs so fast I nearly tripped over my own feet. I sprinted out the door and crashed through the dense forest as green and brown blurred past my.

Jacob's house came into view, and I sped up even more. I was going to fast I was sure I was going to crash through the front door. I screeched to a halt just a few centimetres off from the old wooden door. Jake came out, obviously hearing me coming.

I held my hand up so he'd wait while I caught my breath. When my heart returned to fairly normal speed, I stood up straight.

"D-did you find any information?" I huffed.

His lips twitched into a small smile.

"Want to come in? There's quite a lot to tell you," he paused. "And not all of it's good." the smile had vanished and he walked back inside. I gulped and followed him into the house.

I could smell that he was the only one in the house at the moment. My gaze swept curiously over every detail as jake led me through his hallway and into the living room.

We were standing in front of the old worn sofa. Jacob stuck his hand out and motioned for me to sit down. I did. He pulled up a wooden chair and sat across from me, eyes looking deep into mine.

"Bella do you want the good news or the bad news first?" well that was an easy question.

"Good," I said smiling.

"Okay, well it turns out there is a cure, and for you it's relatively easy to get." he paused and avoided my gaze. The bad news. "Bella the cure is vampire venom." my heart skipped a beat at the great news! My smile loosened, what was bad about that?

"But," he began. "The they only way you can be cured from it is if you bite the vampire and get the venom that way, and-" he stopped again. Gaze still not meeting mine. "-And werewolf venom and vampire venom do not mix, and can instantly kill the vampire." my smile had faded completely. Tears welled up in my eyes. "Or it can completely immunise the vampire against future werewolf venom, forever, but the chance of that is slim." I felt a tear trickle down my face, as a stared hopelessly at Jacobs hidden face. "Also," he added. " I think that you should learn, the longer the host bears the lycanthrope curse, the more volatile he or she becomes, until one day, they snap, and there isn't an ounce of human left inside them, just pure rage, hatred and the lust to kill, and once that happens there is no going back to how you where."

What if in one of my rages I bit Edward or one of the other Cullen's? What if one of them died what if I snapped tomorrow? I felt sick, and my stomach felt as if it had 70kg weights stashed inside. I closed my eyes. More tears fell.

What was it to be?

Live the rest of my life as a monster?

Or

Possibly live the rest of my life without Edward?

A decision had to be made, and soon before I killed everyone in forks and before the point of insanity.


	18. Setting Off

**Jake comforted me whilst I took all this information in. I felt so helpless, but once I had calmed down enough to think, I realised something. **

**It didn't have to be one of the Cullen's; I could hunt down another vampire and get the cure that way. I breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short lived as I also realised that I was running out of time. I need that cure as soon as, before it was too late and before I became a monster forever. I sat still thinking. **

"**Bella?" Jacob frowned at me.**

"**Jacob, I need your help with something." he smiled and shrugged.**

"**You know I'd do anything for you Bells, what is it?" I licked my lips, tasting the salt from my tears.**

"**I need you to help me hunt down a vampire; I'll get the cure that way." Jacob looked a bit shocked.**

"**Bella," he said sternly. "You know I'm up for killing bloodsuckers any day… especially that self-absorbed blonde, but do you realise how dangerous it is? We could both be killed." I sighed. I new this, but I also new that I was a better match against a vampire,**

"**I know," I said solemnly. He looked at me sympathetically. **

"**I know you need this cure, so I guess the risks are worth it, but I'm not going to put the pack in danger, so it'll just be me and you." I smiled and threw my arms round his neck, hugging him tight. **

"**Thanks Jake," I whispered. **

**We were going to leave that day on our hunt. I had told Charlie that I was going to go to go on a camping trip with Jacob for the weekend, he was worried where I had been for the last few days, but I reminded him I was with Edward, once he heard that he warmed up to me spending time with Jake.**

**After I'd finished on the phone with Charlie, a large copper coloured mussel nudged my shoulder. It was time to go. I had decided to not transform in case my mind went anymore feral, instead I would ride on Jacobs back, and he'd be able to smell a vampire from miles away. When we got fairly near to it, I'd transform, and then go and get the cure.**

**We were going to go south. Only a few weeks ago I had heard Edward talking about vampire attacks in California, so if I had any luck at all, the vampire would still be skulking about there.**

**Me and Jake stood at his door, ready to set off. I inhaled deeply and took in everything- after all, this could be the last time I saw forks through my human eyes, and this also could be the last time I saw it alive.**


End file.
